


Маленький сюрприз

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Transformation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Тони идёт на костюмированную вечеринку со Стивом — монстром из-под кровати, который совсем не тот, кем кажется...





	Маленький сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ever a Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475108) by [Atsadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsadi/pseuds/Atsadi). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на задание "Победа над чудовищем".  
> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/profile).

— Тони, я правда не уверен, — пробормотал Стив.

Тони только сильнее потянул его за руку.

— Всё будет отлично. Нет, всё будет великолепно.

— Но это не кажется мне хорошей идеей.

— Стив, когда ты уже выучишь, что все мои идеи — хорошие? Спроси любого! — Тони помолчал, немного ослабив хватку. — Только не Роуди. Не спрашивай Роуди. Если честно, я вообще сомневаюсь, что тебе стоит знакомиться с Роуди, он слишком много зна…

— Тони! — резко перебил его Стив. Грубиян. — Ты сказал, что на вечеринке будет многолюдно. А вдруг…

Тони тут же перебил его в отместку:

— Стивен, это же Хэллоуин! — Тони пошевелил в воздухе пальцами свободной руки, пытаясь изобразить нечто крайне жуткое. — Первой мыслью у народа будет не «вот чёрт, погляди на этого страшного монстра», а «вот чёрт, погляди на этого охрененно крутого монстра»! Да они сразу решат, что такого обалденного костюма в жизни ещё не видели!

Стива было не так просто убедить:

— Ты уве…

— Уверен-уверен-уверен-уверен, — протараторил Тони и, покрепче взявшись за густую бурую шерсть, снова дёрнул Стива. — Давай уже, идём!

Так или иначе, каким-то образом Тони удалось перетащить его из спальни в большую комнату. Может, сыграло роль выдающееся красноречие Тони, а может, Стив просто устал терпеть рывки и толчки — зачем спрашивать, если всё получилось? На миг отпустив своего пленника, Тони подскочил к зеркалу в коридоре. 

Пугающий белый грим — есть. Пышный парик с хвостом — есть. Шикарный камзол в золотистых блёстках — есть. Острые накладные клыки — Тони вытащил их из нагрудного кармана, быстро намазал шедшим в комплекте составом и приладил на место — есть. Он ухмыльнулся своему отражению, отчасти потому что его переполняло радостное возбуждение, а отчасти — чтобы проверить, как держатся новые зубы. Очень даже неплохо. Он повертелся, оценивая, как смотрится задница в узких кремовых брюках, и одобрительно кивнул.

Повернувшись, он довольно вздёрнул подбородок и подбоченился.

— Как я фыгляшу?

Неопределённо нахмурившись, Стив смерил его взглядом:

— Как вампир-выпендрёжник?

Тони разочарованно вздохнул:

— Как Лештат. Ну, жнаш, фим «Интефью с фампиом»? — После секундной недоумённой паузы Стив осклабился. Ну и пусть новые зубы делали речь неразборчивой — главное, Стив наконец улыбнулся (вот у кого были всем клыкам клыки). Закатив глаза, Тони временно убрал накладки обратно в винно-красный жилет. — Цыц. Надевай плащ и пойдём уже, пока не опоздали.

— Ты вроде бы хотел опоздать?

— По-модному опоздать, Стив. Хватит оттягивать неизбежное, надевай.

Стив повиновался, хоть и с заметной неохотой. Он подхватил с кухонной тумбы заказанный Тони плащ, накинул на себя и затянул завязки у шеи.

По мнению Тони, получилось очень стильно. Дешёвая колючая ткань — Стив поклялся, что сквозь шерсть ничего не почувствует — переливалась тёмно-синим. Плащ ниспадал ниже колен, заканчиваясь примерно там же, где и брюки защитного цвета, украденные у Роуди: Стив нудел, что «выходить на люди без штанов — да ты спятил?!» Тони логично указал, что благодаря шерстяному покрову никто его… части тела не увидит, но Стива ничто не могло поколебать. Благо Тони ещё как-то умудрился отговорить его от рубашки — не в последнюю очередь потому, что сам он с недавних пор пристрастился снимать стресс, поглаживая изумительно выпуклые грудные мышцы. 

В конечном счёте Стив выглядел как образцово-показательный страшный монстр. Осталось заставить этого страшного монстра двигаться.

***

Несколько минут спустя Тони всё-таки сумел покинуть квартиру, ведя за собой Стива на буксире. Правда, тот пытался передвигаться короткими перебежками, жался к стенам и осторожно выглядывал из-за углов, как Розовая Пантера. Тони, напротив, с ободряющей улыбкой широкими уверенными шагами дошёл по коридору до лифта, а спустившись — от лифта до входной двери. По пути они каким-то чудом ни на кого не наткнулись, и в этом им повезло: Тони даже не сомневался, что в противном случае Стив тут же развернулся бы на сто восемьдесят градусов. 

Они наконец очутились снаружи, на улице, которая — всё-таки Хэллоуин — так и кишела людьми. Неподалёку был кампус, но в этом районе по большей части стояли обычные жилые здания, включая многоэтажку, где находилась квартира Тони. Так что их тут же окружила толпа скачущих детей, устало бредущих взрослых и переполненных энтузиазмом студентов, которые сновали от дома к дому в поисках сладких угощений. 

Тони поднял взгляд на Стива. Тот широко распахнул глаза и, наверное, сравнялся бы цветом с гримом Тони, если бы его лицо не покрывала бурая шерсть. 

— Стив, ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил Тони. Стив с запозданием кивнул. Быстро оглядевшись — им не нужны были лишние свидетели, — Тони приблизился вплотную и тихо спросил: — Ты давно никуда не ходил, да?

Вздрогнув, Стив дёрнул своим похожим на собачий носом, словно впитывая в себя запахи. Он зажмурился, приоткрыв рот, и Тони внезапно подумалось — а вдруг ему поможет, если его обнять? 

— Давно, — в конце концов хрипло признался Стив. — Очень давно.

***

Впервые они встретились в тот же день, как Тони переехал. Отец — вот так сюрприз! — взял и купил ему квартиру, обосновав это тем, что здание в таком районе охраняется куда лучше, чем в кампусе. Тони сильно подозревал, что старика просто перекорёжило, когда он представил, как его сын и наследник уживается с другими студентами в спартанских общажных условиях. Ну да ладно.

В комнатах оказалось неожиданно чисто — и это был первый звоночек, но тогда Тони, конечно, на это внимание не обратил. Квартира принадлежала какой-то престарелой светской львице, или её дочери, или внучке — Тони не уточнял, ему было неинтересно. В любом случае, в ней несколько месяцев никто не жил. Возможно, несколько лет.

Однако несмотря на это, когда первым вечером Тони рухнул на кровать — ночной инженерский запой и переезд через всю страну не прошли бесследно, — его неприятно поразило, что матрас ни капли не подстроился под тело. И издал странный звук, похожий на сдавленный выдох. Неужели бывшая владелица не озаботилась тем, чтобы обзавестись самой роскошной мебелью, какую только можно было купить за её деньги?

Тони натурально оскорбила жёсткая, как камень, поверхность, на которой ему предполагалось спать ближайшие четыре года, и он решил, что лучше уж перекантуется на диване, пока не удастся купить что-нибудь поудобнее. Оно того стоит, если получится нормально выспаться. Сев, он немного попрыгал, чтобы понять, прогибается ли матрас хоть сколько-то — ну и заодно чтобы выместить злобу на его предательское поведение.

На этот раз раздалось нечто вроде болезненного стона.

После добрых двадцати секунд ступора Тони резко соскочил с кровати и плюхнулся животом на пол, чтобы заглянуть под днище. Свет он не включал, поэтому видно было слабо; перед ним предстало нечто вроде огромного плюшевого одеяла, скатанного в ком. Тони присмотрелся…

...и одеяло чихнуло.

Тони взвизгнул — чувство собственного достоинства прижало уши — и мигом вымелся из спальни, для пущей верности захлопнув за собой дверь. 

— У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы выбраться из-под моей кровати и выйти с поднятыми руками, иначе я вызову полицию! — крикнул он. Лучше бы, конечно, голос не так дрожал.

Из спальни донёсся шум: скрип рамы и какое-то шуршание, а потом два громких удара, за которыми последовало приглушённое, но прочувствованное «ай». Широко распахнув глаза, Тони приоткрыл дверь — его охватило жесточайшее любопытство, что же там за неуклюжий грабитель такой — и замер: с пола начала вставать громадная туша.

Должно быть, он чем-то выдал себя (надо надеяться, мужественным вздохом, однако, скорее всего, детским писком), потому что туша застыла, не до конца разогнувшись, и вскинула руки вверх.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — сипло пообещало… оно.

Тони несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем попробовать заговорить, но сперва вышло что-то невнятное: мозг перезагружался.

— Ты всё это время был под моей кроватью?

Туша вздрогнула, но не повернулась.

— Я… да, но это не то, на что это похоже.

— Если честно, я пока вообще не представляю, на что это похоже — и что в принципе имеется в виду под «это». Не говоря уже о том, что сейчас происходит, — признался Тони, раздумывая, включить ли свет или это только ухудшит ситуацию.

— Я здесь живу! — выпалила туша.

Тони нахмурился.

— А это проблема. Здесь живу я, квартира принадлежит моему отцу. Попытка номер два.

— Твоему отцу? — туша явно удивилась. — А кто твой отец? 

— Не скажу. — Если грабитель не знал, что проник в дом сына Говарда Старка, Тони уж точно не собирался его просвещать.

— А как же Пегги? — как-то потерянно спросил незнакомец; его голос определённо звучал как мужской, только как будто его обладатель каждую ночь перед сном полоскал горло песком.

— Кхм, ничего не знаю ни про какую Пегги, — раздражение Тони переросло в задумчивость. — Но вроде бы отец купил это место у Шэрон Картер. По-моему, она унаследовала его то ли от своей тёти, то ли от бабушки. 

— Вот как, — глухо произнёс незнакомец.

Наступило долгое молчание. Тони стало неудобно стоять, засунув в спальню одну лишь голову, и он, прищурившись, начал перебирать варианты. Незнакомец, судя по всему, искренне расстроился: возможно, он и правда не знал, что у квартиры сменился владелец. Так что, видимо, с его стороны это была непреднамеренная ошибка. Вот только…

— Но… э-э… почему ты залез ко мне под кровать?

— Ну, я… — господи, он как будто готов был расплакаться. Неужели Тони довёл свежеиспечённого преступника до слёз? — Когда ты открыл входную дверь, я запаниковал. Я попытался спрятаться в шкафу, но понял, что ты, ну, захочешь положить туда вещи. Поэтому я, ну…

— Спрятался под кроватью? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони. — От меня?

— Нет. — Судя по тону, за этим «нет» скрывалось крайне смущённое «да».

Отсмеявшись, Тони прокашлялся. Пожалуй, грех смеяться над перекачанным громилой, незаконно проникшим к тебе в дом.

— Ладно. Давай ты выйдешь сюда, и мы поговорим.

— Я не уверен, что…

— Это не просьба, — сурово уточнил Тони. Развернувшись, он включил верхнее освещение, занял стратегическую позицию в центре комнаты, сложил руки на груди и громко постучал ступнёй по полу. — Выходи, гигант.

Шорох и шуршание повторились, а потом послышались тяжелые шаги.

— Только, ну… не пугайся, — неуклюже попросил незнакомец. — Пожалуйста.

Тони не успел съязвить: дверь открылась, и незнакомец выбрался на свет. Он оказался высоким. Выше, чем Тони изначально предположил — он возвышался как минимум на голову и был сложен как защитник в регби, — но куда важнее то, что его с ног до головы покрывала шерсть.

Да, то, что Тони принял за пушистое одеяло, оказалось густой всклокоченной шерстью, тёмно-бурой у корней и более светлой, почти золотистой у кончиков. Взгляд Тони соскользнул с мохнатого лица на мохнатые ладони, потом на мохнатые ступни — и те, и те, кстати, тоже были светлее, на всех пальцах красовались внушительные чёрные когти, — потом вернулся вверх. Рога начинались у висков и загибались назад, за голову.

У Тони отвисла челюсть.

— У меня… нет слов. Что за чёрт?

Незнакомец… монстр? чудовище?.. нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Тони пялился на него, не отрываясь, и тот наконец поднял поразительно голубые глаза.

— Тебе страшно?

Вообще-то, это был скорее шок.

— Кхм, а это очень плохо, если мне было страшнее, когда я считал тебя обычным грабителем, который проник в мою квартиру?

Фыркнув, чудовище с изумлением оглядело себя.

— Да, по-моему, ничего хорошего в этом нет.

— И я так думаю. Ну да ладно. Э-э… я Тони.

— ...а я Стив.

Тони страдальчески уставился в потолок.

— Ну конечно, тебя зовут Стив. Почему монстра под моей кроватью не должны звать Стивом?

Шумно выдохнув, «Стив» выпрямился.

— Я не монстр.

Для всего этого было слишком поздно. Или чересчур рано. Возможно, у Тони всего лишь возникла крайне реалистичная галлюцинация, вызванная усталостью. Не в первый раз. Впрочем, такого, чтобы Тони оскорбил подкроватного монстра по имени Стив, в них точно никогда не случалось. Если всё-таки ничего этого на самом деле не существовало, будет крайне интересно покопаться, из каких глубин подсознания всплыл этот ворох чепухи. 

Тони пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Монстр, чудовище, оборотень или кто ты там — мне неважно. Хочешь кофе?

Монстростив скептически посмотрел на него — и заслуженно, пожалуй, — но всё же медленно кивнул.

— Здорово. Супер. Кофе. — Повернувшись, Тони переместился в кухонную зону. Одна чашечка для зубастого чудовища. Почему бы и нет? — Я предан исключительно чёрному кофе, как он и задуман самой природой, но я в курсе, что не все ещё достигли просветления. Тебе подлить молока?

***

Для того, кто (если Тони правильно понял его обмолвки) как минимум несколько лет — лет! — просидел взаперти, Стив довольно быстро отошёл от шока.

После этого он, видимо, вдруг заметил, сколько вокруг людей.

Пока он снова не начал паниковать, Тони по-свойски подтолкнул его в бок. Переждав тихое «ф-фух» и гневный взгляд, он беззастенчиво пожал плечами.

— Когда, если не сейчас, Стиви? — Он приладил клыки на место, подхватил Стива под локоть и, воспользовавшись его удивлением, стащил его с крыльца вниз по лестнице.

Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Тони был не так уж уверен, что никто не поднимет шума из-за Стива, но скрывал он своё волнение куда лучше. Он как раз собирался пошутить насчёт группы ребят в образах персонажей из «Звёздных войн» — им не хватало Чубакки, так может, Стиву вызваться добровольцем? — когда справа раздался детский визг.

— Мама! Монстр! — заорала маленькая паршивка.

Тони ещё успел подумать: «Вот чёрт», а Стив — напрячься перед рывком обратно в дом, как мама девочки повернулась — и улыбнулась вежливо.

— О боже мой, — дурашливо протянула она, — какой ужасный монстр.

Подмигнув Стиву, который заметно растерялся, она продолжила печатать что-то в телефоне.

Её дочь в на удивление неплохом наряде Моаны ещё несколько секунд сверлила Стива подозрительным взглядом, после чего презрительно посмотрела на Тони. Тот оскалился, и она, видимо, решила для себя, что Стив такой же монстр, как Тони — вампир. Развернувшись, она припустила к следующему дому.

— О господи, — сдавленно прошептал Стив.

Тони сглотнул, успокаивая колотившееся сердце, снял клыки и проказливо усмехнулся:

— Я же говорил.

Судя по гримасе Стива, обмануть его не удалось. Пока он не начал бурчать, Тони снова подхватил его под локоть и повёл вниз по улице — где-то там находился адрес, указанный в сообщении Джен.

По пути эта сцена повторилась ещё несколько раз. Ближе к концу Стив так расслабился, что, когда Тони обнажал крошечные «вампирские» клыки, охотно распахивал зубастую пасть — тогда дети либо довольно орали, либо ахали от восторга. Невероятно, но взрослые, похоже, ни на секунду не допускали мысль, что перед ними настоящий монстр. Стив даже сделал селфи с группой первокурсниц из ближайшего колледжа, хотя и без особой радости.

Тони тоже не слишком-то обрадовался, что у него отобрали парня: он так и заявил, потянув Стива за плащ.

— Парня? — озадаченно переспросил Стив. Девушки, захихикав, продолжили, как современные сирены, заманивать случайных прохожих в свою сэлфи-ловушку.

— Его самого, — подтвердил Тони, помахав между ними ладонью. — Мы вместе выбрали наряды, вместе пошли на вечеринку. Чёрт, да мы даже живём вместе!

Стив проворчал, что всё совсем не так, хотя всё было именно так и никак иначе. Потому что у них давно вошло в привычку спать в одной кровати (после того, как Тони усилил раму, чтобы она выдерживала немаленький вес Стива), и Тони выяснил, что Стив — чудесная подушка-обнимашка. Они вместе ели, играли и тренировались (Стив обозвал Тони тощим цыплёнком, что было грубо, но верно). Когда Тони возвращался с занятий и садился за домашнюю работу, Стив составлял ему компанию — рисовал карандашом и красками, и когти, на удивление, нисколько ему не мешали. Чёрт побери, по вечерам они почти постоянно залипали в ноутбук Тони или смотрели фильмы, а выходные почти полностью были заняты всё более и более грандиозными проектами по улучшению их дома. В общем и целом, жили они вместе. 

Конечно же, между ними бывали долгие взгляды и неловкое молчание, но ещё — споры, и ссоры, и примирительные объятия, и неожиданно приготовленные ужины, и подарки, и спонтанные обжимания за просмотром фильмов, и всё то, что — по крайне скудному, надо признать, опыту Тони — подозрительно напоминало настоящие отношения.

Не хватало только поцелуев, но не потому, что Тони мало старался... давайте же, осуждайте. Да, пусть Стив не был человеком (впрочем, он всегда искусно уходил от расспросов на эту тему, так что кто знает?), но зато он был невероятно умным, ехидным и милым. Порой он проявлял себя лучше некуда, а порой казался совершенно безнадёжным — что ни говори, а он опасно приблизился к тому, как Тони определял свой тип. Так что к настоящему моменту Тони успел плавно преодолеть тревогу по поводу шерсти-рогов-клыков и довольно далеко забрёл на территорию «любовь слепа».

Что для него было внове и слегка волнующе. Кто бы мог подумать?

***

Их встретили какие-то невразумительные фанфары. Те несколько студентов, которые к этому позднему часу ещё хоть как-то сознавали себя, целиком и полностью прониклись духом Хэллоуина, и в сторону Стива от них полетели разве что комплименты типа «отпадные клыки, бро».

— Тони! — от входной двери, перекрикивая музыку, проорала Джен. Она сидела на плечах какого-то высокого парня в костюме Бэтмена, оставшегося неузнанным Тони.

— Джанет! — проорал он в ответ, символически дав пять через всю комнату. Она неуклюже повторила жест, но случайно попала по летучемышиному уху, перекосив маску. Тони расхохотался: такое у Джанет было выражение лица. 

— Хочешь выпить? — Тони привстал на цыпочки, прижавшись так плотно, что губами задел шерсть на ухе Стива. К восторгу Тони, оно дёрнулось, как оленье, да и сам Стив слегка вздрогнул.

— Ну… нет? — как-то нерешительно произнёс он. — То есть, по-моему, это не лучшая идея.

— Ну, как знаешь, — Тони пожал плечами. — Так, стоп, я хочу познакомить вас с Джен. Нагнись.

— Тони, это же не…

— Стив, что у тебя за извращённые мысли! — возмутился Тони, как будто не специально выразился именно так. — Давай уже. — Он надоедливо барабанил ладонями по плечам Стива, пока тот не уступил. Тони неуклюже вскарабкался ему на спину, обвил ногами талию — огромная ручища поддержала его сзади, — обхватил одной рукой за шею, а другой махнул куда-то в направлении Джен. — Вперёд!

Стив фыркнул, но принялся бодро пробираться через толпу откровенно пьяных, навеселе и просто перевозбуждённых студентов. Тони максимально фальшиво подпевал грохочущей музыке.

— Ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Стив так, чтобы Тони его услышал.

— Ты ж мой комок сахарной ваты, я тоже тебя люблю, — Тони победно ухмыльнулся.

— Тони! — снова заорала Джен. Увидев Стива, она широко распахнула глаза. — О господи, кто твой конь?

Стив что-то возмущённо буркнул, а вот Тони, просияв, взлохматил ему золотистую шерсть на макушке.

— Это Стив, мой бойфренд.

— Я не его бойфренд, — угрюмо уточнил Стив, но Джен явно не обратила на это внимания.

— Рада встрече! — она широко улыбнулась. — Классные костюмы!

— Спасибо! — Тони показал два больших пальца, подтянулся повыше и нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Стива. — Вот видишь? Всем нравится твой костюм!

Где-то в этот момент Бэтмену явно наскучил их разговор, и он, даже не попрощавшись, потопал прочь, унося с собой Джен.

— Дождитесь вручения призов! — потребовала она на прощание, театрально подмигнув им.

— Призов? — Стив повёл плечами, словно намекая Тони, что пора бы спуститься.

— Естественно, в конкурсе костюмов, — Тони только вцепился в него сильнее, как окончательно охамевший ленивец. — Ты точно станешь лучшим среди монстров.

— Великолепно. — Хоть Стив и не загорелся энтузиазмом, но явно смирился с тем, что в ближайшем будущем ему предстоит поработать для Тони лошадкой.

Усмехнувшись, Тони зарылся лицом в длинную шерсть на загривке. 

— Выключи режим чудовища. Ты всегда будешь моим любимым монстром.

В груди Стива раздался удовлетворённый рокот. Нытьё в (цыплячьих) бёдрах Тони того стоило.

***

— Всем внимание! — крикнула Джен так, что её голос услышали во всём доме — хотя музыку отключили уже после.

К этому моменту Тони успел и принять на грудь, и почти полностью протрезветь; народ вокруг находился примерно в том же состоянии. Большинство набилось в гостиную, кому не хватило места — заняли кухню и коридор. Джен вскарабкалась на кресло у стены и встала ногами на подлокотники, прижав к бедру огромный мешок сладостей.

Стив где-то час назад единолично занял второе кресло и наверняка там же и придремал — зануда. Тони тем временем обходил знакомых, полузнакомых и совсем незнакомых гостей — впрочем, при этом он постоянно приглядывал за Стивом и, пожалуй, не отказался бы присоединиться к нему.

Объявление Джен дало ему повод пробиться через кухню обратно в гостиную, чтобы наконец подсесть к Стиву. 

— Тони, — пробурчал Стив и немного поёрзал, чтобы Тони поудобнее устроился на его колене.

— Соскучился? — Тони опёрся локтём на его плечо: самая удобная поза, чтобы ненароком поглаживать шерсть на шее.

Стив в ответ только вздохнул, однако сам потянулся навстречу ласке, чуть ли не тыкаясь носом в ладонь, так что всерьёз его недовольство никто бы не воспринял.

— Пора вручить призы! — провозгласила Джен под радостные восклицания. — Потом вы расходитесь по домам, потому что у меня завтра занятия начинаются в восемь. Итак! — Она подняла мешок. — За самый смешной костюм… Нат и её костюм на Хэллоуин!

Рыжая штучка скупо усмехнулась и легко перехватила в воздухе своих «Трёх мушкетеров». Полкомнаты восторженно взвыли, остальные полкомнаты неодобрительно загудели — а Тони, который уже успел похвалить футболку с надписью «Это мой костюм на Хэллоуин», захихикал в макушку Стива.

— Ш-ш! Далее! — Джен помахала «Милки Вэй». — За самый близкий к оригиналу костюм… Шури и её до жути работоспособный инспектор Гаджет!

Шури ликующе завопила вместе с остальными. Шоколадку она поймала внезапно высунувшимся из рукава пальто манипулятором, перепугав стоявших вокруг людей.

— А за полное отсутствие оригинальности… Тор в роли бога Тора!

Под громкий свист исландский регбист Тор одной рукой поймал свой батончик.

В таком же ключе прошло ещё несколько номинаций, и Тони охотно гикал и хлопал, пока его друзья и знакомые получали заслуженные награды. Когда Джен добралась до «лучшего монстра», Тони весь встрепенулся…

...и тут же снова обмяк, прижавшись к плечу Стива: приз взял Скотт за действительно чумовой костюм Майка Вазовски. В основе своей это был обычный выкрашенный в зелёный цвет фитбол с прорезями для головы и конечностей, но Скотт так забавно в нём ковылял, периодически отскакивая от мебели, что все просто животики надрывали.

Это был отличный костюм монстра, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с костюмом Стива! Ну, если и вправду считать его внешность костюмом. Чёрт побери, Стив и так был самым настоящим монстром, чего ещё тут надо?!

Неужели Джен догадалась, что он и в самом деле…

Да нет. Это уже паранойя разыгралась. Надувшись, Тони несчастно попинал Стива по голени, пока тот не одёрнул его, сердито зыркнув.

— А теперь — за лучшие групповые костюмы!

Раздались нестройные крики, и Тони со вздохом откинулся на грудь Стива. В отличие от Джен (спятила она, что ли?), у него не стояло лекции на восемь, но к концу недели ему предстояло сдать черновик своего проекта по мехатронике, который до совершенства было ещё пилить и пилить. Сейчас едва перевалило за полночь, но Тони нисколько не огорчится, если придётся уйти сразу после раздачи призов.

Как только он задумался, а не лечь ли дома спать вместо того, чтобы вставать за верстак, то сразу раззевался.

Естественно, Стив вперился в него неодобрительным взглядом.

— Ты эту неделю толком не спал. — От его голоса у Тони внутри что-то затрепыхалось.

Справившись с внезапным порывом выпендриться ещё больше, чем обычно, лишь бы снова услышать этот голос, Тони вяло махнул рукой.

— Наука никогда не спит, Макаронный монстр.

Стиву его ответ совсем не понравился. В его груди недовольно заклокотало, и он обхватил Тони за талию.

— Нам пора.

— Ну не-ет, нет же, рано ещё, — возмутился Тони, хотя только что думал почти то же самое.

К несчастью для гордости Тони — хотя, возможно, к счастью для его оценок, — Стив полностью проигнорировал самый логичный довод: что уходить пока не хочется. Он встал и побрёл вдоль стены в обход толпы, держа Тони на руках, как сомлевшую героиню любовного романа. Ну, сомлевшую героиню, которая шипит, извивается и вообще всячески борется за свою свободу.

— Стив! — рявкнул Тони ему на ухо. — Стив! Стивен! Шти-и-и-в! — под конец он зашепелявил, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать смех — возможно, он опьянел гораздо сильнее, чем ему казалось. Ну, или его так накрыло потому, что его в буквальном смысле тащил в кровать парень, которого он уже любил по меньшей мере наполовину.

Они почти добрались до двери в коридор, когда перестали чествовать предыдущих победителей и снова зазвучал голос Джен:

— И наконец — приз за лучшие парные костюмы достаётся… Тони и Стиву — призраку Красавицы и Чудовищу!

Что-что?

Гостиная в очередной раз наполнилась криками, и все повернулись туда, куда Джен указывала пальцем, — к неудачливым беглецам, застывшим на полдороге.

Тони окинул себя непонимающим очумелым взглядом: он уже сам успел забыть, кого изображал. И ведь правда — без клыков, которые упали в какой-то стакан и были предоставлены своей судьбе, возможно, Тони чуть-чуть напоминал призрака Красавицы в кроссполе. Возможно. Чуть-чуть. Благодаря тёмно-русому парику с хвостиком, нездорово белой коже и золотому псевдо-камзолу эпохи Регентства. Ах да, и особенно благодаря его компании в этот вечер.

Быстро опомнившись от изумления, Тони ухмыльнулся улюлюкающей толпе и вскинул обе руки навстречу летящим шоколадкам. Одну он поймал без труда, однако другая угодила Стиву прямо в нос — впрочем, до этого тот выглядел так, словно ему по лицу врезали сковородкой, а маленький снаряд, похоже, резко привёл его в чувство.

Он ещё крепче стиснул Тони — ай! — и напрягся так, словно собрался, напустив загадочности, раствориться в ночи.

— Спасибо, Джен! — Тони отсалютовал своим подарком. — Теперь мы вынуждены с вами распрощаться. Боюсь, моё чудовище до безобразия легко смутить!

Скопившийся вокруг народ рассмеялся, но зато их уже не удивило, когда Стив резко развернулся и почти что выбежал из комнаты, прижимая Тони к себе. Только на улице, за углом, Стив вдруг вспомнил про своего пассажира и, спохватившись, тут же поставил его на землю. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты меня на это уговорил, — ошалело пробормотал он. — Теперь я понимаю, как себя всегда чувствовал Баки.

Тони никак это не прокомментировал — он уже выучил, что тему отсутствующего лучшего друга в разговорах со Стивом следует избегать настолько, насколько это возможно. Учитывая настоящий зоопарк собственных больных точек и страхов, Тони без возражений обходил запретную территорию стороной. 

— Да я тоже как-то не собирался совершать камин-аут перед половиной своей группы в качестве монстроё… монстролюба, — пошутил Тони. Судя по гримасе Стива, ему шутка показалась не такой уж смешной.

— Вообще-то, Тони, мы с тобой не парочка, — мрачно напомнил он и потопал по направлению к дому.

— Вообще-то, Стив, мы самая что ни на есть парочка, — возразил Тони, рысью нагоняя его.

Стив, кажется, только ещё больше расстроился. Тони прищурился: его терзали любопытство, лёгкая обида и даже какая-то беспричинная вина. Он не слышал от Стива никаких жалоб на их радужное семейное счастье — вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Может, тот переживал нечто вроде монстрогейского кризиса среднего возраста?

Или… он всё это время чувствовал себя запертым в ловушке? У него ведь фактически не осталось выбора, так? Тони и раньше приходила в голову эта мысль, но её всегда получалось прогнать, когда Стив улыбался ему, затевал очередную шуточную потасовку или подставлялся ему под руки, чтобы он осторожно вычесал краску из шерсти. А вдруг Стив отчаянно хотел уйти, но просто не мог, потому что на улице он мгновенно оказался бы в опасности — а Тони в упор ничего не замечал, потому что Стив ему нравился и он не хотел его отпускать?

Сегодня Стиву представилась идеальная возможность сбежать — Тони сам сказал, что если огромному лохматому рогатому монстру вздумается появиться на публике, то Хэллоуин для этого самое время. Но вместо того, чтобы выяснить, не хочет ли Стив покинуть опостылевший дом, где он был заперт незнамо сколько — а может, даже и город, — и отправиться туда, где ему не придётся жить в постоянном страхе, что его обнаружат…

Так нет же, вместо того, чтобы помочь Стиву выбраться отсюда, Тони потащил его на идиотскую вечеринку, на которой и сам мало кого знал, а для Стива так и вовсе не было знакомых лиц. Стив не получил от этого никакого удовольствия: он ведь сразу сел в кресло и, наверное, начал размышлять о том, чем мог бы сейчас заниматься…

— Стив, — выдавил он.

Стив понуро обернулся:

— Что?

— Пока ещё есть время. Ну, чтобы ты сбежал отсюда. Ведь Хэллоуин продолжается, так? Все будут думать, что ты в костюме. Можешь идти. Иди, куда хочешь. Я куплю тебе билет, а то такси — ну так себе идея. У меня, м-м, нет машины, но автобус тебе в самый раз — это такое странное место, где всем друг на друга пофиг, там можно выглядеть… ну, как ты. И всё будет хорошо. Отлично. Иди. Куда тебе надо. Я могу дать тебе денег. Я дам тебе всё, что нужно, слышишь? Не беспокойся. Ты не обязан здесь оставаться, если не хочешь. Ты не обязан…

Стив прервал его: резко повернулся и положил ладони ему на плечи. И хорошо, потому что ещё пяток слов — и Тони разрыдался бы. Немного придя в себя, он растёр лицо, пытаясь отогнать постыдные эмоции.

— В общем, вот что, — продолжил он, вынудив себя посмотреть в глаза Стива — и не обращать внимания на дрожь в своём голосе. — Ты не обязан оставаться в квартире, если ты того не хочешь. У тебя, ну, есть выбор, понимаешь?

— Но разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я остался? — с непроницаемым лицом уточнил Стив.

— Хочу, но ты не обязан, — повторил Тони. Странно, почему до Стива так тяжело доходит? Вот же его путь на волю! Почему он медлит?

— Тони, я хочу остаться.

...cтоп. Что, правда? У Тони даже отвисла челюсть, но он быстро спохватился — зато так широко распахнул глаза, что их резануло, и начал искать на лице Стива малейший признак лжи.

Взгляд Стива был всё так же нечитаем, но в нём появилось немного… тепла? Хотя, может, Тони увидел то, чего нет.

— Тони, если бы я не хотел остаться с тобой, то давно бы ушёл, — твердо сказал Стив. — Ты думаешь, все эти месяцы я просто терпел тебя, дожидаясь возможности сбежать?

— Ну... да, — у Тони язык отказывался шевелиться. — Я ведь переехал в твой дом. И ты… на улице ты оказался бы в опасности. Я не дал тебе выбора, я…

— Я сам решил остаться, Тони. Что бы там себе ни навоображал, всё совсем не так. Я остался, потому что хотел. — У Стива блестели глаза — то ли от искренности, то ли от подступивших слёз.

— Ого… ты… что, правда?

Стив тяжёло вздохнул и слегка встряхнул Тони за плечи.

— Правда, гений ты придурочный.

Теперь и у самого Тони перед глазами затуманилось. К счастью, лишних свидетелей у них не нашлось: час был уже поздний, дети сидели по домам, да и случайных прохожих почти не попадалось. Кроме того, они углубились в длинный переулок, по которому Тони и сам не решился бы пройтись ночью, если бы его не сопровождал всамделишный гигантский монстр.

Так что некому было осудить его, когда он зарылся лицом в мохнатую грудь и запустил руки под плащ, чтобы обнять Стива. Конечно, руки на спине не сошлись — Стив в обхвате оказался сильно больше, — но ничего страшного. Стив был тёплым и уютным, его запах навевал ощущение безопасности, а размеренный стук сердца успокаивал. Стив и сам потянулся обнять Тони — и это было прекрасно. Невыносимо прекрасно.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тони, покрепче прижавшись к Стиву, в полной уверенности, что даже своим сверхчеловеческим слухом тот ничего не уловит.

Но Стив мгновенно застыл, как камень, а значит… что-то, видимо, пошло не так.

Вот чёрт, если и раньше в их общении временами проскальзывала неловкость, то теперь и вовсе хоть убейся. Нет-нет-нет, почему он так сглупил? Тони тоже напрягся, сердце подскочило к горлу. Он принял твёрдое и ни капли не трусливое решение ни за что не отлипать от Стива. Отрицание, да, отрицание — самый лучший выход.

— Что ты… — настороженно начал Стив, но закончить не смог.

Вдруг раздался ужасный вой — как будто лампочка в фонаре вот-вот взорвётся. Он был настолько громким, что даже зрение словно застило ослепительно белым светом. Вой всё нарастал и нарастал, и стало ясно, что никакая неисправность никаких электроприборов не могла его вызвать. Тони оторопел — и от этого звука, и от собственного замешательства. В воздухе что-то завибрировало, и Тони словно пролетел по мягкому ковру и с разбегу врезался в металлические перила.

Всё резко пропало, вой исчез так же неожиданно, как появился: раз — и нету. Белый шум перестал терзать органы чувств, в ушах зазвенело от тишины, кожа запульсировала. Тони лихорадочно заморгал.

— Какого чёрта… это было? — выдохнул он.

— Э-э, Тони? — окликнул Стив.

Только что-то в его оклике было не то. Стив обладал восхитительно громогласным голосом: раскатистый рык расходился далеко-далеко и потом ещё долго гудел в могучей груди. Этот голос был похож на голос Стива, если бы тот выпил чая с медом или просто стал немного меньше…

Стив определённо стал меньше. Тони всё так же висел на нем парализованной коалой, но теперь руки сходились на спине. Кроме того, если подумать, он уже дышал не в грудь Стива, а куда-то в шею.

Сдавленно вскрикнув, Тони отпрыгнул от того, кого обнимал — будь то Стив или нет, — и, защищаясь, вскинул перед собой руки.

Это был не Стив. На том месте, где раньше стоял он, стоял кто-то другой. И Тони цеплялся за него так же, как цеплялся за Стива. Но этот кто-то был совсем не таким зубастым и… пушистым.

Ах да, ещё он был мужчиной. В смысле, человеком-мужчиной.

Тони вытаращился на того, кто торчал перед ним, тоже вскинув руки. Правда, похоже, не чтобы напасть, а чтобы успокоить.

— Тони, — уже настойчивее повторил незнакомец.

Он был выше Тони, но ниже Стива. И сложен не как защитник, а, скорее, как нападающий — немыслимо широкие плечи и возмутительно узкая талия. В темноте Тони не мог различить точный цвет его глаз, но они выглядели светлыми — как и кожа, и волосы.

— Тони, — незнакомец совсем поднял руки и чуть развёл их, развернув ладонями вверх, — не бойся. Это я, Стив. Я и есть Стив, клянусь. 

Брюки защитного цвета были ему немного коротки, а широкий голубой плащ свисал почти до асфальта. 

Костюм Стива. Он нарядился в костюм Стива, встал на то место, где стоял Стив, и заявил, что он и есть Стив. Но не мог он, чёрт побери, никак не мог быть его Стивом!

— Что?! — наконец вырвалось у Тони. — Погоди… что?! Ты Стив? Это что, и есть твой обычный вид? Это лицо, и пресс, и… — он суматошно показал на всё тело целиком.

— Да, это всё и есть я, — подтвердил незнакомец таким тоном, как будто перед ним находился перепуганный кот. — Я правда могу объяснить. Я объясню, хотя знаю, что ты ненавидишь магию, так что тебе, наверное, мой рассказ не понравится. Только, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

Тони заморгал: мысли устремились сразу в пять разных сторон. Быстрее всего вспомнилось, что он до сих пор держал руки так, словно собрался пробиваться на свободу силой, хотя ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы. Для него не вышло бы. Он поспешно сложил руки на груди.

— Ты хочешь убедить меня, что ты Стив, — он обличительно наставил на парня указательный палец. — Огромный пушистый монстр, которого я обнаружил под кроватью и который каждый день, поиздевавшись надо мной на тренировке, заставлял меня пить отвратительно зелёные протеиновые коктейли? Тот самый Стив?

— Я не был пушистым, — проворчал парень, судя по всему, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Но да, нечто вроде того. Тони, я плохо представляю, как спросить это, не выставив себя полным мудаком, но… ты сказал, что любишь меня?

Тони прищурился. 

— Ладно, может быть, очень даже может быть, я немного подумаю и с учётом пачки косвенных улик признаю тебя моим Стивом. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты находился под каким-то проклятием, которое пало лишь потому, что я произнёс: «Я люблю тебя», — то, чувак, у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Теперь «чувак» определённо посмеивался.

— Вообще-то проклятие должно было пасть не от любого «Я люблю тебя» — лишь от того, которое сказали бы от всей души. 

— Вот, это именно оно, — рявкнул Тони. — Именно эту лапшу я просил мне на уши не вешать. Я инженер, а не волшебник. Если ты пытаешься…

Парень не дал ему договорить: сократив и так небольшое расстояние между ними, он взял обе ладони Тони в свои. Точнее, сперва он взял ту, пальцем которой Тони так неосмотрительно в него тыкал, а потом извлёк вторую из-под мышки. При обычных обстоятельствах Тони, наверное, воспротивился бы такой бесцеремонности, но сейчас по какой-то совершенно нелогичной и нелепой причине — может, из-за надежды? — он и правда начал верить в то, что его не обманывали.

Надёжно захватив обе ладони, парень прижал их к своей груди — в какой-нибудь другой ситуации Тони от этого жеста сразу бы растаял. С некоторыми усилиями поймав его взгляд, парень улыбнулся.

— Тони, я тоже тебя люблю. Это действительно я, и я тебе это докажу.

Тони подозрительно всмотрелся в него, в его голубые глаза… да катись оно всё к чертям. Эти глаза невозможно было не узнать.

— Стив? — нерешительно позвал он.

У голубых глаз собрались до боли знакомые морщинки, и Тони резко выдохнул, пытаясь выразить то ли позабытый уже страх, то ли восторг.

— О господи, — тихо пробормотал он, потом повторил гораздо громче: — О господи! Как ты со своей магией посмел крутиться вокруг меня? Да что там — вокруг Дубины! Варвар, ты протащил магию в моё логово науки!

Человек, которого он любил — Стив, его Стив, — ухмылялся всё шире и шире.

— Неудивительно, что ты всегда так загадочно себя вёл! Кто тебе эта Пегги? Сколько ты пробыл в шкуре монстра и какого хрена… нет, как это вообще получилось? Нет, погоди, теперь ты снова стал собой, так что можно позабыть про монстропроблемы, и значит, ты меня наконец поцелу… м-мф!


End file.
